


The Hand Over

by Casey_K



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_K/pseuds/Casey_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve and Danny are caught up in a blast, Steve realises life is too short not to tell Danny how he really feels. Only trouble is, Danny is seeing someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own them  
> Not beta'd
> 
> Something a bit different. 
> 
> Inspired by the building blast in series four, but set before.

His ears were ringing. The smoke and debris were thick and choking. A quick stock take of body parts and Steve found himself in basic working order, the wetness on his face and hands seemed to be pretty superficial wounds and scratches. What the fuck had just happened? He searched back for last thoughts before whatever-the-fuck. 

Warehouse. Drug deal. Fuck, Danny! He was right beside Steve when some kind of military grade shit storm hit the building. 

“Danny!” Steve voice didn’t travel far. Blunted by the debris, horse from the dust. “Danny, where are you?”

“I’m okay.” Thank fuck for that. “You got the worst of it. I fucked up my bum knee. Again. Are you okay? I can’t see through to you.”

“I’m good. Few scratches. “ Steve looked at the crumbled wall between him and Danny’s voice. There didn’t seem to be any way through and there was no way to tell how deep or how stable it was. He needed another way out. He scanned the area and found a passage leading away in the other direction. “Danny, I’m going to try and find another way out.”

“Do you still have a functioning weapon?”

“What?”

“The bad guys are still in here somewhere. You need a weapon.”

“Roger that.” Steve’s service weapon was gone from his holster. Oh, yeah, he’d had it in his hand. The one damn time he didn’t have a spare. Double fuck it. He scouted around and found a nice, sturdy piece of pipe work. “I’ll see you on the other side.”

It was tantamount to the day he was having. He’d rowed with Danny before arriving at the warehouse. Something stupid. So trivial now, but Danny had been upset, and as usual Steve had refused to acknowledge or apologise for his part in it. He couldn’t even remember how it started but bouncing around his head was the comment Danny had made months before when Steve had asked how it was possible he didn’t know Danny was claustrophobic. ‘Well, maybe you don’t pay that much attention to me.’ Steve scoffed as he picked his way across the room to the corridor that led gods-knows-where. It was more a case of Steve paying too much attention to Danny. Albeit the wrong kind of attention. Steve had been more interested in the curve of his ass, and the spread of his pecs than what was coming out his mouth. Sure, they had great fun bantering, but Steve only picked up the highlights of Danny’s rants and long-winded rambles about life, the universe, and everything whilst concentrating on the movement of his throat as he swallowed and the blueness of his eyes that reminded Steve of the cleanest coastal waters around the world. And as cliché as it was, he really could dive into those eyes and never leave. And yet he’d never given any indication to Danny of how he felt. Of how inappropriate his real feelings were. What was the point? There was no evidence to suggest Danny would be interested in stepping over the line from best buddies. 

Steve stumbled through the corridor into a part of the building missed by the blast. It was still a mess, but easier going and he jogged toward double doors at the far end. A movement from his right sent him spinning into the wall, dropping his pipe with a clatter. Fuck it. He needed to concentrate. He wrestled with the perp, getting enough torsion to throw him to the floor and swing a punch, knocking him out cold. After rolling the guy onto his stomach and securing his hands with cable ties, Steve moved on, leaving the perp on the floor until he could find a way out. 

The whole episode was a reminder that life was too short. It didn’t matter if Danny didn’t feel the same way. Steve needed to tell him, was going to tell him. If he ever found a way out of the fucking maze he was in. Moving faster now, through the bowls of the building, he caught sight of weapons and suspicious containers. His phone was busted so he couldn’t call it through, but he commandeered a handgun for his travels and kept moving. Bursting through yet another set of doors, he finally found a window. “About time.” From there it was short work. He shimmied down from the roof and jogged around the side of the building to find Danny, slouched on the floor against the smashed Camaro. “Danny!”

“Thank god, I didn’t know where you were. Are you okay?” He struggled to sit. 

“You told me you were okay, what is it?”

“Not sure. Just short of breath. My knee is killing. But you’re okay?”

“For once in your life will you stop worrying about me and think about what hurts?” Steve knelt by his side, checking him over before pulling him into a hug. “We need to get you checked out.” He was about to ask about back up when he heard the sirens. “EMT’s?”

“And HPD. I didn’t know whether you were hurt or where the bad guys got to.”

“I cuffed one, round back. Danny…” Now the time had come he didn’t know whether he could go through with it.”

“What is it, Steve?”

“I just wanted you to know…” 

“Danny, Steve!” Chin’s voice was strong and resonant from across the yard but Steve didn’t turn, he focused on Danny waiting for him to speak and decided it was now or never. He reached forward and pressed his lips to Danny’s. 

Danny didn’t flinch away, but he didn’t really respond as Steve had hoped. He pulled back slowly, taking in Danny’s glazed expression. “Sorry, I thought…”

“I do,” Danny stroked Steve’s face. “I would, but…I’m seeing someone, Steve.”

Steve sat back on his heels. “Seeing who, since when?”

Danny glanced over Steve’s shoulder. “He’s seeing me.” Chin. Fuck. “Come on, Danny.” Steve watched Chin get his arm around and under Danny, lifting him to his feet. He placed his other hand on Steve’s shoulder. “Steve, you need to get checked over by EMT’S as well.”

“I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not. You need stitches.”

“How long?” They both looked down at him. “How long have you been together, and why didn’t you say anything?”

“A few months,” Danny said. He looked so sad, with an edge of guilt. “It’s not that we didn’t want to tell you.”

“Since when have you dated guys, Danny?”

“Since always.”

“How could I not know that about you?” _Because you don’t pay attention to the important things,_ he answered for himself. “If I’d have known…”

“Steve, I need to get Danny to the ambulance. Come with us. There’s more to say.”

“There’s nothing to say.”

But Chin grabbed his arm as he stood. “I’m asking you as friend, and a colleague.”

“I just kissed your boyfriend, Chin.”

“You didn’t know. I’m not pissed, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“I guess I just don’t understand.” Steve’s whole world was crumbling. Again. He should be used to it by now. But this time it wasn’t someone else who had let him down. Not really, even though they’d chosen not to say anything. No, he’d let himself down by not being honest in the beginning, by not noticing all of Danny. 

“It’s not that difficult,” Danny said. “Please, just listen to Chin. Let’s get checked over together and we can talk.”

“We’re in the middle of a case, Danny. Or had you forgotten the raid and the explosion?”

“Kono is on it with HPD and SWAT back u,” Chin countered. “We can take an hour. Neither of you are in a condition to argue with an hour.”

“Fine.” Steve knew he was being childish but he couldn’t help it. Danny and Chin. Danny and fucking Chin—fucking. Just shit. Shit, shit, shit. How the hell had he not seen it? How had it happened on his watch?

They sat in silence as the EMT’s checked them over and Chin hovered around Danny. He was keeping a worried eye on Steve too, but his main focus was Danny. Of course it would be. His hand constantly strayed back to Danny’s shoulder during the examination of his knee, and Danny would touch it briefly in acknowledgment, and it burned Steve up inside to witness the intimacy it advertised. Something else Steve hadn’t noticed. He thought Danny was only touchy-feely with him. Was he like it with Kono too? Steve didn’t know. He’d never bothered to look. He cursed under his breath. Danny was right. Steve never paid him any attention. No wonder he was seeing someone else. What had Steve offered other than banter and the inability to drive his own car? And now it was too late. 

EMT’s released them with no further action other than Danny having his knee strapped and a few paper stitches for them both. Chin ushered them towards his car. They all stopped next to it, and Steve wasn’t sure what to do next.

“Stop brooding,” Danny said, poking Steve in the arm. “And stop with the death stare,” he added when Steve glanced up but looked away again just as quickly. 

“I’m not brooding. I‘m thinking.”

“Same thing where you’re concerned.”

“Enough,” Chin said, standing between them. They both looked away. “Now, here’s the thing, Steve…” Chin waited until Steve met his gaze. “Danny and I have been supporting each other through…well, through shit, basically. What with Malia and Leilani… I needed something. Danny was struggling,” Chin put his hand up to stop Danny from interrupting, “He needs to hear it, Danny.” Danny nodded and Chin continued. “Danny was struggling with losing Rachel again, losing a potential child, and well, his biggest problem was you.”

“Me? What the hell did I ever do?”

“Nothing,” Danny whispered. “That’s the point.”

“And the point now,” Chin said, giving Danny a stern look before turning back to Steve, “is that you hear what we’re saying.”

“Fine, whatever.”

“You kissed Danny. Why?”

Steve shuffled his feet. The paper stitches itched and the energy had drained out of him. “It seemed like a good idea at the time.”

“And if Danny hadn’t have said he was seeing someone?”

What would he have done? Steve could still feel Danny’s lips, soft and willing with a hint of reluctance, the taste, the smell of being so close. He rolled his shoulders. “I hadn’t thought that far ahead. I…”

“Just damn well say it, will you, Steven?” Danny was frustrated. Angry. But there was a flavour of hope edging his words. 

“I didn’t want to waste any more time.”

“Okay then.” Chin patted Steve on the back. “I was only ever holding him together for you, brah.”

“Chin, no.” Danny reached for Chin’s arm and it burned somewhere deep inside that wanted to incite Steve to violence. Danny was his...had always been his. 

Chin squeezed Danny’s hand. “Danny, we promised from the beginning we would be honest with each other, and that’s why it carried on so long. But we both know I was a stand in until McGarrett pulled his head out of his ass and realised how much you love him. I’ll be okay.” He pulled Danny into a tight embrace. “It’s time to let him love you back. And besides,” he said pulling away but keeping hold of Danny’s hand, “we had fun, didn’t we?”

Danny gave a shy smile. “We sure did.”

“So, what?” Steve said, anger bubbling up inside. He was about to spout some rubbish about having to take Chin’s cast offs but when Danny looked at him, the worry evident on his face, the fear of rejection, Steve couldn’t say it…didn’t think it anymore. Only thought about how he wanted to protect Danny from any more heartache. “You’re just handing him over?”

“If you want him. I can forward you the handler’s manual if you like.” Chin’s smirk took the edge of Steve’s anger. 

“This is messed up,” he said, more to himself than anyone else. 

“Aren’t we all,” Danny mumbled. 

“Okay, look, I’m going to get an update from HPD over there,” Chin pointed in a random direction, “while you two…talk. I’ll be back in five.”

Steve didn’t know where to look when he left. Talk about awkward situation. Danny shuffled, obviously uncomfortable still standing with his bum knee. Steve opened the passenger door. “You should sit, Take the weight off.” Danny climbed in, wincing slightly as he settled. “Still got your cane?”

“Of course. It was only a matter of time before I’d need it again working with you.”

“Oh, what, so the bad guys blowing up the building is my fault now?”

Danny was grinning, and Steve couldn’t help but smile back. “So, you and Chin?”

“Me and Chin.” Silence. “What do you want me to say, Steve? You want me to apologise for getting on with my life because you showed no interest in me at all?”

“No, that’s not it. I just can’t believe you guys didn’t say anything. That you didn’t trust me enough to tell me you date guys. I’d have asked you out, Danny, and we wouldn’t be in this mess.”

“Okay, look, if me having history with Chin is going to be a problem…if you can’t get passed it…you need to let me know now. We can forget the whole thing, because there is no way I want to put my heart on the line only to find out in a month’s time you don’t want me anymore.”

So typical of Danny to play martyr. ‘I’ll just be miserable the rest of my life so you can be happy…’ “So there’s a handler’s manual?” Steve expected a smirk, but Danny frowned. 

“You should know, as well, we didn’t actually do it. Just in case you are chasing images of goodness knows what running through your head.”

“You expect me to believe you’ve been dating for a couple of months and you haven’t had sex?” Talk about taking him for a mug.

“I expect you to believe it because it’s true. Kissing, cuddling, some heavy make out sessions. No exchange of bodily fluids, though I will admit to being tempted more than once. But, it just wasn’t what it was about. We weren’t in it to get off, Steve. It was about emotional support and companionship.”

“We used to get close watching a game, why wasn’t that enough?”

“Touching thighs with you on the couch is very different, believe me.” Danny sighed, but Steve didn’t understand, how could he? None of this made any sense. “Sitting close to you didn’t offer emotional support, it just reminded me of what I couldn’t have.”

“Oh.” Steve snorted. They were both so stupid. “I was happy with that, because I thought it was all there would ever be. I wondered why you hadn’t been around as much lately.” Steve leaned against the car and took Danny’s hand. “I’ve missed you.”

“And you have no idea how hard it’s been staying away, but it was turning into torture.” Danny laced their fingers together. “Being there, being close, and not touching.”

“Danny, I don’t care about what’s happened with you and Chin..”

“We didn’t..”

“I believe you, What I mean is, any of it. I want…I’d like to see where this goes. Me and you. If you’re up for it.”

Danny smile was welcome relief to the weirdness of the last half hour. “I am so up for it, Steven, you have no idea.” And Danny reached up and touched their lips together in a tender kiss. It wasn’t enough. Steve slipped his other hand behind Danny’s neck and deepened the kiss, demanding entry with his tongue, and Danny melted into his touch. It was all Steve could do to stop himself climbing into the car on top of him and dry humping like a teenager. 

A series of wolf whistles and catcalls brought them back to reality. Steve pulled away and laughed. “I think we should take this home.”

“What about the case?”

“Kono can handle it. Right now, my priority is making you mine.” Danny shuddered lightly and a low growl escaped Steve’s chest without his permission. “And only mine,” he added fighting thoughts of tattooed stamps of ownership, and chastity devices.

“Since I met you, I’ve never been anything else.”

“Fuck, Danny.” And Steve devoured Danny’s mouth again. HPD be damned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for wanting more :)  
> Apologies for this section not being quite as polished as usual. I wanted to get it up as soon as possible.

With Danny tucked up in bed to rest—Steve ignoring the ‘I’m no more injured than you why aren’t you resting’ rants—Steve made it back to the kitchen and to the coffee Chin had made. He sat opposite Chin and stared into his mug. What the fuck did you say to someone who’d just handed over a boyfriend to you for safekeeping?

“This doesn’t need to be weird, Steve.”

“Too late for that.”

“Before I go,” Chin reached over the table and took Steve’s hand. It was enough to put Steve on edge. He tried not to pull away but he couldn’t hide the flinch. “Steve, I was only half joking when I said there was a handler’s manual.” Chin was serious. Tension radiated and Steve knew he wouldn’t make fun of something with that look about him. “Danny is unbelievably fragile. I wouldn’t have believed it if I hadn’t had first-hand experience.”

“I’m not sure how much I want to know about your first-hand experience, Chin.”

“We haven’t had sex, Steve. If that’s what you’re worried about.”

“So, Danny said. There are other things…” _that make you a threat._ Steve stopped. He was being stupid. Again. “I’m sorry. Go on, what do I need to know?”

“It started because he helped me through a bad weekend. He saw it, I guess. Knew I was going to break. He turned up on the doorstep with beer and within an hour I was sobbing on his shoulder and he…it’s going to sound so soppy, but he held me. Dragged me to the sofa, put his arms around me and just held on while I had an emotional breakdown.”

Steve thought of the times he’d been close with Danny. He could see that in him, that selflessness to just be there for someone else and take nothing. “And?”

“I woke up the next morning still curled up against him, but instead of being embarrassed I saw the same need in him. After that,” Chin shrugged, “we spent a lot of time just holding on. It was more than a week before we even kissed and that was sort of by accident. Most of the time it’s been talking, and an unprecedented amount of cuddling. Danny has strong arms.” A ghost of a smile flitted over Chin’s face. “I’m going to miss that.” He shook himself out of wherever he was. “There really wasn’t anything sexual in it.”

Steve wanted to push for details. Did Chin get hard kissing Danny? Did Danny respond to Chin? How could it not be sexual if they were classing it as a relationship? “What is it you think I should know?”

“He’s very tactile.” Steve raised an eyebrow and Chin smiled. “I guess you knew that already, but what I mean is he needs regular contact to reassure him everything’s okay. There has been more than one occasion where he’s spiralled off because I didn’t hug him, or stroke him, as soon as we were alone.” 

“I don’t see that as serious enough to warrant a warning.” Steve pulled his hand back and sipped at his coffee.

“I guess not. And the other stuff may be run of the mill for you too.”

“What other stuff?”

“I think you’re right, this conversation isn’t helpful. The two of you need to find your own way. Just…be gentle with his heart, Steve. He loves you.” Chin finished his coffee and stood to leave. “I hope we’re still okay.”

“Sure. I’m not ready to thank you for looking out for him, but we’re good.”

“I appreciate your honesty.”

“There is one thing…” Steve narrowed his focus to make sure he caught any reaction. “I need you to let me know if he comes to you for any…support. I don’t want you to tell me why,” he added quickly. “Danny’s entitled to your loyalty as a friend and I don’t want to take that away from him, but…” Steve sighed. “If I’m messing it up, to the point he needs to talk about it…I...” Steve’s words ran out. What was he asking for? He wanted to know he wasn’t messing up. He wanted to know he was meeting Danny’s needs, maybe, that Danny didn’t still need Chin to hold on to keep him afloat. 

“I think I understand.”

“What about you?” Chin’s brow furrowed at the question. “Are you going to be okay without Danny to hold on to?”

“Thank you for asking.” Chin was obviously considering his answer carefully. “I’m going to miss his company, but yeah, thanks to Danny, I think I’m going to be okay.”

“And you really didn’t have sex?”

“It came close a few times, but we were perhaps too honest with each other. I didn’t want my first sexual encounter with a man to be with someone who would clearly be wishing I was someone else.” 

Steve blushed. “Oh. You’ve never been interested in guys?”

He shook his head. “I’m surprised it went as far as making out, but, well,” Chin grinned, “Danny’s a great kisser.”

Too much information. Steve managed to stifle the growl. His face must have given him away though, because the grin faded and Chin straightened himself out. “I, uh…I guess I’ll be off. We’ll see you guys tomorrow?”

“Yeah. Keep me posted on the case.”

 

Steve hovered around the kitchen for too long after Chin left. The dawning realisation that Danny was upstairs in bed—upstairs in Steve’s own bed—with the sole intention of becoming further acquainted after some sleep was…amazing, disconcerting, incredible, nerve-racking…almost too much. 

Chin hadn’t had sex with Danny, because he knew Danny would have been thinking of Steve. That was messed up, but in a good way. Perhaps. Steve shook his head. Too much didn’t make sense. He knew Danny well enough to know if Danny had tried to initiate sex with Chin, it was because he wanted to have sex with Chin. Danny wouldn’t use anyone. Steve’s shoulder slumped. Maybe he should just crawl into bed next to Danny and get some sleep. It would all look better after a nap. 

 

The room was quiet. Danny was propped up against the pillows to help his sore ribs, though the EMT’s said nothing had been broken. Steve had dosed him with some of the good pain meds for his knee to make him more comfortable. Seeing him asleep made Steve unsure about climbing into bed next to him. What if Danny forgot where he was, and what had happened, and freaked out finding Steve there when he woke up?

Steve passed the bed and went into the bathroom. He washed up, taking far more time than usual, before making his way back to the bedroom. He was about to go to the spare room when Danny stirred. “I will drag you into bed if you don’t hurry up,” Danny said, not bothering to open his eyes. 

“Sorry, did I wake you?”

“I haven’t’ been to sleep yet. I was waiting for you.” Danny opened his eyes and smiled. “To make sure you didn’t doing exactly what you’re doing and end up in the spare room. Get over here.” He patted the side of the bed. Steve sat heavily, and Danny reached for his hand straight away. “Don’t make it complicated, Steve. You want this, right?”

“I don’t want to rush anything…to rush you. Chin—“

“Explained everything. And no, I’m not as fragile as he makes out, but he’s a good guy and he worries.”

“You heard?”

“You think I’m going to leave you two to discuss me and not eavesdrop?”

Steve relaxed a little and Danny coaxed him on to the bed properly, straightening the sheets out over their legs. Danny slid closer until they were touching all the way down and Steve draped his arm over Danny’s shoulder so he could snuggle closer. “We should take this slow,” Steve suggested, despite already fighting a rising tide of need. He wanted to make Danny forget Chin, to lay claim to his body, to mark him, to taste him, to ride him hard and come deep inside. He was embarrassed by how inappropriate it was, given the day’s events, and the strength of feeling left his head in a spin.

“We can take it slow,” Danny said, running his fingers over Steve’s chest, stomach, and dipping under the covers to his hip. “We can take it as slow as you like, as long as we take it somewhere.”

Steve gasped lightly as Danny’s fingers ghosted over the front of his boxers, over the other hip and back over his cock. “Danny, I can’t, I’ll get too…”

“Too what? Too rough? You think I mind?” Danny kissed over Steve’s shoulder, his hand kneaded Steve’s cock. “I can’t bend my knee because of the strapping, but I’m sure a boy scout like you can find a way around it.”

Steve took a deep breath and took hold of Danny’s hand. As much as he wanted to follow the path Danny was painting, he also had to take care of him. “You need to rest.”

“You don’t sound so sure.” Danny kissed Steve’s shoulder again, licked over a nipple as Steve hissed. God, it was torture, but the other thing Steve needed was to be in charge, and he clearly wasn’t. 

He took a deep breath. “Enough.” Danny stilled. “I’ve said you need to rest.” It was too much. Steve felt Danny withdraw into himself and cursed his stupid dominant streak. “Hey,” he lifted Danny’s chin to meet his eyes. “Don’t doubt I want you, Danno. But I also need to take care of you. Let me take care of you?” Danny nodded but he looked so sad. “What’s wrong?” Danny shook his head. “Now, come on, Chin said you guys were always one hundred percent honest with each other, don’t I deserve that too?”

Danny narrowed his eyes and Steve felt like a bug under a microscope. “Not everyone can cope with complete honesty, Steven. Especially this early on.”

“Well, it’s what I want. For us. From the beginning.”

“Okay.” Danny sat back. Steve was just thinking he’d messed up already when Danny sighed. “I know you want me to rest, and you need to rest too…”

“But?”

“I won’t relax until you make me yours.” Danny looked at him and Steve thought his brain would explode from the need in Danny’s eyes. “It’s the only way I can know for sure you mean it.”

“I, uh…” How did Danny know? Was he that in tune with Steve that he could pick the thoughts right out of his head?

“Chin was being polite when he told you why we hadn’t had sex.”

“He lied?”

“No, it was true, but only in part.” Danny fidgeted. “The thing is, Chin wouldn’t have sex with me because he knew I’d have trouble letting go when the time came if we did.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I’m… I like to be…”

“Danny, it’s okay. You can tell me anything. No judgement, I promise.”

“This is so inappropriate before we’ve even fucked.” Danny bit his lip. “I need you to claim me. I need…”

“You’re a sub? Is that what you’re trying to tell me?”

Danny shrugged. “I don’t go for labels or scenes. I just need to belong to you.” Steve was struggling to catch up with how completely perfect they were for each other, and wondering yet again how he hadn’t seen it, when Danny grabbed his hand. “Please, Steve, at least let me suck you off. I don’t even have to move, you can just fuck my face. I promise I won’t do anything.”

“Danny, Danny, Danny,” Steve grabbed Danny’s face in his hands and kissed all over it, “oh, god, you have no idea how absolutely perfect you are.” He laughed, and Danny startled in his hands. “But, you know, if you’re going to be mine you have to learn to do what I ask, when I ask.”

“Of course, anything.”

“My first priority is your welfare, so I need you to lay back and let me take care of you.” Danny shuffled down the bed and looked at Steve expectantly. Steve swallowed hard. Much more of that look and he’d come in his pants. God, were they going to have fun. Not right now, but very, very soon. “That’s a good start, Danno. That’s a very good start indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Potentially another chapter to follow. Let me know what you think.


End file.
